Scorpion vs. Sweet Tooth
Description Two villainous protagonists of two different video game franchises with similar and yet opposite backgrounds of them losing their entire family, then going on a murderous rampage, often being used as a pawn for another evil, and possessing a flaming scalp, are about to kick off this season with a clash to the death. Who will go up in flames? Interlude Hiro: Tell me if this story sounds familiar: Once upon a time, a normal man lived peacefully with his family until the day struck when everything they loved was destroyed forever, leading them to go on a rampage that spilled the blood of many while being used as a pawn for another evil and being cursed to possess a flaming scalp that Ghost Rider would be proud of for eternity. MBStarscream: Sound familiar? Well you've already heard the respective stories of these two fiery murderers of unbridled rage. Hiro: Scorpion, the demonic ninja of Mortal Kombat... MBStarscream: And Sweet Tooth, the cursed clown serial killer of Twisted Metal. Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Scorpion Hiro: Hanzo Hasashi was the son of a former ninja from the Shirai Ryu clan. Hanzo was forbidden from ever joining the clan because his father did not want him to live the dangerous life of an assassin. When times got tough for the family, however, Hanzo reluctantly joined the Shirai Ryu to provide for his loved ones. MBStarscream: Hanzo had proven to be the clan's best warriors, but on a fateful mission given to him from an otherworldly necromancer to steal an ancient map, he had encountered a blue garbed ninja from the Lin Kuei. This mission would prove to be his and his clan's undoing, as Hanzo soon found himself in the Netherrealm, dead at the hands of Sub-Zero. Hiro: It was here where he had struck a deal with the sinister Quan Chi to be resurrected into the rage-fueled wraith of vengeance known as Scorpion, and he made it his mission to hunt and brutally murder his clan's killer, Sub-Zero. MBStarscream: He eventually killed Sub-Zero in the Netherrealm, but realized too late that Quan Chi was his family's killer all along, having been disguised as Sub-Zero the whole time. As penance, Scorpion dedicated himself to protecting Sub-Zero's younger brother... Sub-Zero. Hiro: Reborn from the fires of the Netherrealm, Scorpion is an undead wraith. As such, he is capable of calling upon and shaping the realm's hellish flames to confirm the death of his opponents, spewing it from his skull while unmasked. He is very versatile with this element, for he can summon it under his opponent, light himself up with hellfire to create a damaging aura of flames and hurl fireballs that can explode. MBStarscream: His other abilities include necromancy and summoning. After being betrayed by the Elder Gods when they resurrected his clan as undead, he still found use with his undead comrades known as Hellspawns, who are capable of summoning hellfire as well. His summoning abilities allow him to call upon demonic minions that can self-destruct and floating skull creatures that breathe hellfire and spew explosive projectiles. Hiro: As a spectre, Scorpion is immune to death as his soul is still bound by revenge, allowing him to endlessly chase his targets until they have been silenced. He is capable of resurrection even if his physical body is fully destroyed, as demonstrated in Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance where he was supposedly killed by Quan Chi when he kicked him into a pool of acid in the map Acid Bath, but later returned to life in order to find the Deadly Alliance and their minions. He also came back to life in the Mortal Kombat X comic series after Havik brutally killed him by destroying his chest and lungs. MBStarscream: Scorpion has the ability to teleport and can activate this ability without doing a gesture but by doing a mere thought instead, often used in the form of surprise or ambush attacks, and can open portals to the Netherrealm at will. The scope of Scorpion's powers depend on how long he remains in his abode, the Netherrealm. This proved advantageous when he pursued Quan Chi in the depths of hell, whose magic is diminished by the power and nature of the realm. Hiro: After being fully resurrected, it's revealed in the Mortal Kombat X comic series that Scorpion's wraith powers and hellfire depend on his own emotional pain, as he must relive his greatest shame or witness his allies suffering in order to use it. By doing so, Hanzo becomes more wraith like, surrounded by hellfire, and his powers increase tremendously to the point they can even exceed deities in combat like Raiden. MBStarscream: Although powerful, there is a drawback to every time Hanzo uses his powers; if he uses hellfire for too long, he risks being consumed by it, destroying his existence. Along with this, Hanzo's Scorpion persona can overtake him, resulting in him acting less reasonable and more hostile. Hiro: Like many ninjas, Scorpion is well-versed in the art of armed kombat. He has wielded various weapons throughout the tournaments, from axes to the most recent twin Ninjato. His most recurring weapon is the Spear, a kunai attached to a sturdy rope, representing Scorpion's "stinger". At times, the spear is empowered with hellfire for more power. MBStarscream: In the latest installment, Mortal Kombat 11, Scorpion has gained new powers and abilities. He can burn away his own flesh, revealing a fiery skeleton that can phase through physical matter and burn anything he touches, even vaporizing them sometimes, making him difficult to harm physically. This implies that he has a powerful healing factor that can regenerate all of the flesh he burnt away. Hiro: Scorpion can also manipulate wind to create a fiery tornado of hellfire, although it is unknown if this ability can be used for combat. His teleportation can now produce afterimages that act like solid duplicates as shown in one of his moves where he leaves an afterimage behind to hold the opponent's arm before disintegrating. He can also create afterimages to trick opponents of his next move. MBStarscream: So yeah, don't engage this guy in Mortal Kombat. But lucky for you, there are some things that hold Scorpion back, like his temper for instance. Hiro: There have been multiple times when Scorpion let his anger get the best of him, clouding his judgement, making him easy to manipulate, and leading to irrational decisions. There are also many examples that come from his lack of judgement when his rage hunt the best out of him. He murdered Bi-Han in both timelines but in Mortal Kombat 2011, Bi-Han begged him and tried to make him understand that he didn't murder Hanzo's family but that attempt failed due to his rage and he burned Bi-Han to a crisp. MBStarscream: Even though his soul was purified by Raiden in Mortal Kombat X, he was still blind to consequences of his actions and killed Quan Chi after he found out that he was forced to murder Bi-Han but it was Quan Chi that murdered his family in cold blood. Even though Sonya Blade mentioned that they needed him alive so his magic can be reversed by Raiden in order to bring back Kung Lao, Liu Kang, Kitana, Smoke, Nightwolf, Stryker and Kabal, it didn't stop him from selfishly murdering the only man that could bring them back to life. Even though he understands the damage that he caused after these events, he is still being consumed by his anger and it doesn't stop him. Hiro: But anyway you look at it, you can't be more badass and frightening than a firebreathing ninja skeleton from Hell. Scorpion covers his entire body with hellfire and lunges towards Raiden, barreling through his midsection in a spray of gore, leaving only his spine intact. As Raiden looks at his wounds and exposed spine in shock and horror, Scorpion unsheathes his sword and decapitates the god of lightning, then kicks his head into the air with a monstrous roar of "GET OVER HERE!" and fires his spear toward it, piercing through Raiden's forcibly opened mouth. Sweet Tooth Hiro: The brutal Twisted Metal champion known as Sweet Tooth was once Marcus Kane, a middle-aged man who lived with his wife and three children and worked as an ice cream man for “Sweet Tooth's Ice Cream Company”. However Marcus constantly felt a burning emptiness within him that eventually formed into a dark split personality called Needles. This other personality wore away at him, until he finally snapped, carving his clown mask and letting the other personality take over to become Needles Kane, A.K.A. Sweet Tooth. MBStarscream: He proceeded to murder his family with the exception of his daughter, Sophie, who managed to stab him in the eye with a pair of scissors and escape. Sweet Tooth eventually pursued her to a hospital, where he wiped out numerous patients, doctors, and police officers in his search for her. However Sophie had left before he arrived, becoming the only person to have ever escaped him, and Sweet Tooth continued to murder people, determined to one day find and get his hands on her. Hiro: He would eventually learn of the Twisted Metal tournament and entered, so as to use the wish offered by Calypso to end his search and kill the "one who got away." His first match was in Sunsprings, California, where Calypso welcomed him and explained the rules. Sweet Tooth managed to win and continued to advance through the tournament. Finally, he headed back to Sunsprings for his final challenge, where he faced off against Mr. Grimm and his gang, who were using a pair of giant monster trucks. MBStarscream: Sweet Tooth managed to take one down, prompting Mr. Grimm to activate a powerful suit of armor on the other, making it invincible to attacks. However Sweet Tooth's gunner had him get under the truck, allowing him to get under it and plant some C4. But when the gunner asked him to come back and pick him up, Sweet Tooth just detonated the C4 anyways, killing his gunner and destroying the armor, before he took down the last truck. He then went to Calypso, demanding to be sent where Sophie had been all these years. Hiro: However she had committed suicide before Sweet Tooth attacked the hospital, thus Calypso teleported him into her coffin, burying him alive. But Sweet Tooth had not killed his older son, Charles Kane, precisely so he could carry on his legacy if anything ever happened to him. His son headed to the grave and dug it up, taking his father's mask and lighting his head on fire, before racing off in Sweet Tooth's ice cream truck to kill Calypso and avenge his father. MBStarscream: But after he left, Calypso went to the grave and brought Sophie back to life, wearing a clown mask and with her head on fire similar to the first Sweet Tooth, but was dubbed "Sweet Chick", serving as Calypso's enforcer and bodyguard. Hiro: Needles had some degree of pyrokinetic abilities, being able to manipulate fire from his head to an extent, breathe hellfire and launch bursts of flame from his head or hands. He also had very high levels of physical strength, being strong enough to hurl people through reinforced glass, lift, throw, and kill grown men with his bare hands, and tear himself out of the restraints of an electric chair. MBStarscream: And just because he needed to get some digits down doesn't mean you were gonna outrun him that easily. He could pass through several rooms in very short time, killed three prison guards in less than a minute, and can either dodge bullets or speedblitz armed security guards before they can even pull the trigger. Hiro: It was also wasn't that easy to slow him down, as this crazy clown's head was constantly being burned by the fires of Hell, and it did nothing to stop his rampage. Even getting stabbed in the face and the electric chair only pissed him off more. MBStarscream: He also had more than just fire manipulation and a peak human physicality, like his signature weapon: A giant, serrated machete that he most likely made himself based on its crude design. But he made that thing for one reason, and one reason only: Reducing his victims to little bits and pieces on the floor. Hiro: But Needles' arsenal doesn't stop there. He also wielded a gas-powered chainsaw, a 12-Gauge sawed off shotgun, landmines that can blow up armored vehicles, molotov cocktails, a dynamite pack, and even a remote-controlled missile launcher that may or may not shoot miniature nukes. MBStarscream: Oh, and if all that weren't enough, he also had a armored ice cream truck called Sweet Tooth as his main method of transportation. It could reach a wicked speed of 125 miles per hour and specializes in armor and damage output. Hiro: This truck's weapons include twin gatling guns located at the side view mirrors, missile launchers located near the sides of the van, ice cream cone-shaped homing missiles that are more accurate at longer rangers, and the Laughing Ghost, the clown head on top of the van that can be fired to home in on targets and pass through solid objects. Plus, it's got a secondary function: Transforming into a giant bipedal robot called Sweet Bot. MBStarscream: This Transformer in disguise has Clown Air, a jetpack that allows for extended periods of flight and maneuverability, Sweet Shred, a rotating multi-barrel gatling gun as a left arm, Laughing Death, the Laughing Ghost clown head that the Sweet Bot hurls as an explosive hand grenade, shoulder-mounted missiles that can blow up with enough force to even take down monuments as large as the Statue of Liberty and the Hoover Dam, and Sweet Slam, the Sweet Bot's main physical attack of dropping down from a great height to slam into the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave with enough force to crumble an entire frickin' building! Hiro: But sadly, Sweet Tooth is slower than most other Twisted Metal vehicles, favoring strength and durability over speed, and its driver is ultimately still human and can be killed, along with some nasty headaches and insomnia thanks to that burning head of his. MBStarscream: That said, both the truck and its rider are tough enough to survive multiple rounds in the demolition derby, and keep coming back unscathed, ready for more carnage, so don't go running toward that innocent looking ice cream truck, OK kids? Sweet Tooth: You can't kill me! You can't kill me! You can't ever kill me! I'll find you Calypso. I'll fucking find you and fucking kill you! You will fear Sweet Tooth! I'll fucking cut your insides out! You will fear me, motherfucker! You! Will! Fear! ME! Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: Well, Scorpion has the advantage in the territory category, but can he put an end to Sweet Tooth's reign of terror, or will he be cut down to size? MBStarscream: I'm counting on you, Scorpion. Don't need more nightmares about freaky clowns who kill people, especially after using a certain one already. ---- Shao Kahn's arena An ice cream truck just stood there in the middle of a crumbling arena where a large audience was going wild and a strange man sat on the middle of a throne. The truck's confused driver, an overweight killer clown with a flaming scalp, got out of his vehicle while holding a giant machete in his hand. "This cannot be Twisted Metal." He said out loud as he turned his head left and right to take in his surroundings, the crowd still roaring. This man was Needles Kane, or Sweet Tooth, and he had been mysteriously teleported to this strange world with little memory of what had happened and just knew he was supposed to be at the Twisted Metal tournament, not this weird-looking arena. "You there!" A voice suddenly rang out loudly. Needles turned around to see the man in the middle standing up and pointed at him. This man was Shao Kahn. "You are not of this world... you want to go back, do you?" Needles reacted aggressively to this, readying his machete while glaring behind his already terrifying clown mask. "You better bloody bring me back, buddy, or you're gonna take this big blade right up!" Kahn, not one to be intimidated by a threat like that, continued. "I'll wager a deal. Defeat one of my champions and you will return back to your world. Fail, and you will be killed, resurrected, and forced to fight here like a pig. Deal?" The psychotic clown lowered his machete slightly as he ponder Kahn's words. A few seconds passed until Needles voiced his agreement. "Fine. But I better be gettin' paid for this." Kahn was delighted. "Good! Come forth, champion!" A huge gate opened, and a man garbed in yellow and black walked out with fists clenched. This was no other than the hellish ninja spectre, Scorpion. Once he laid eyes on his soon-to-be opponent, he raised his fists in a fighting stance. "The flames of the Netherrealm will lick you until only your bones remain!" Needles pointed his machete at Scorpion in response as he gave his own boast. "Not if I slice ya to ribbons first, yellow!" Both knew only one would come out on top and both knew there would be consequences if they lost. Scorpion glared at Needles while taking out one of his twin Ninjato. It was time... for Mortal Kombat. FIGHT! Scorpion leaped high into the air and tried to bring his sword down on Needles to finish the battle quickly, only for his weapon to be countered by the clown's machete. He then disappeared and tried to run through Needles with his sword from behind, but got a boot across the face and a slash to the chest from a machete instead. Needles raised his machete and swung it right as Scorpion swung his sword. Their blades clashed thrice until Scorpion overpowered Needles and managed to get a good hit in with his sword, drawing blood from the chest of the Twisted Metal champion. Resorting to his fists now, Scorpion threw a series of punches at the killer, which staggered him and forced him to step backward. Needles swiped at him with his machete twice, but both times the attack was dodged. Scorpion punched Needles in the face and simply grabbed the murderer's machete when Needles tried to take his head off. He kicked his opponent in the chest twice until he planted his foot in Needles' torso with enough force to send him flying back. Hitting the ground back-first, Needles jumped to his feet and tried to punch Scorpion, but the ninja blocked the attack and countered with a punch of his own that forced Needles back, then punched him in his bloated stomach twice before teleporting away again. Before Needles could even try to catch his breath, a boot to his side caused his ribs to crack and his intestines to jiggle, then caused the driver of Sweet Tooth's leg to bend with another strike. Needles used his other leg to give Scorpion a roundhouse kick across the head, then strapped several sticks of dynamite attached together onto the Shirai Ryu ninja and kicked him away while the dynamite exploded. Even as Scorpion fell, Needles took out a chainsaw and threw it in Scorpion's direction after revving it up just as the undead warrior got to his feet. The blade stuck out of Scorpion's lower back as he screamed in pain, Needles marching up to him while letting out a sinister sound of amusement. Fury quite literally burning within him, Scorpion pulled the chainsaw out of his body, turned around and threw it away. But he didn't just throw it away; when the chainsaw was far enough, Scorpion threw his kunai at it and swung it around in a move that happened too fast for Needles to react. The chainsaw's blade smashed to pieces as it struck its owner's head and nearly knocked the psychopath down. Scorpion then flew toward Needles and grabbed him. Firstly, he delivered a knee to Needles, thus breaking it and sending them flying, then he fired one spear into Needles's abdomen and a second one into his opponent's skull, fracturing it, before violently pulling back, sending his foe headfirst into the ground, breaking his neck. And did Needles die after all that? Nope. Because that's how Mortal Kombat logic works. Rising to his full height, Needles looked Scorpion right in the eyes. "Okay, buddy." He growled. "I'm gonna take out the BIG guns now." Looking toward his truck, Needles got into the Sweet Tooth as Scorpion watched. Even he had to be baffled by what happened next: The truck began to shift and change. In a few seconds, it had transformed into the Sweet Bot. The robot raised its arm and began firing its machine guns as Scorpion ran around the Sweet Bot. Needles started to get dizzy and had to stop spinning the Sweet Bot to recover. Bad idea. Scorpion planted his feet into the ground, covered his entire body with hellfire and jumped toward the Sweet Bot's machine gun arm, barreling through the robot's shoulder and causing its arm to hit the floor. As Needles shouted in terror, Scorpion fired his kunai spear at the Sweet Bot's back and yanked back as violently as he could, bringing the robot down. Judging by how much louder the cheering got, the audience was quite impressed by the impossible feat they had just witnessed. The robot's pilot was anything but. His biggest trump card out of the game, Needles angrily got of the Sweet Bot to face Scorpion again. "Look what you've fucking done, you little shit!" He shouted. "You're REALLY roadkill now! ROADKILL! YOU HEAR ME?!" Scorpion's eyes narrowed darkly. "The only one who will burn is you." "Let's see about that, pal." The man formerly known as Hanzo Hansashi ran in while the man formerly known as Marcus Kane did the same. Hellspawn and clown threw a flurry of blows at one another, the two combatants (Or should I say, kombatants) equally matches until Scorpion managed to send Needles reeling back with a strong enough strike. He leaped away from his clowny enemy and seemingly own hand on fire as he stared at it and back to Needles. He flogged the fireball straight at Needles, who was barely able to dodge the projectile. "GET OVER HERE!" Needles growled in pain as a spear was stuck straight into his shoulder, blood oozing out of the wound. Scorpion then pulled his arm back at full force, lifting Needles off the ground and sending flying towards the undead ninja from hell.. As he was set on course, Scorpion reached into his sheath before pulling out another Ninjato. "Oh fuck." Thinking fast, Needles threw a molotov at Scorpion, stunning the warrior and sending him tumbling towards the floor. Better then getting your good eye gouged out, right? Needles crawled to his feet and pulled the kunai spear out of his shoulder while looking at Scorpion evilly. The irony as Needles yanked Scorpion toward him to give him a headbutt was stunning. But not as stunning as Scorpion's next move. Scorpion started his attack with an overhead slash. He then slashed Needles two times before sheathing his blade, then stabbed the mentally unstable clown with two of his spears. He kicked him to the air, then caught him before violently yanking the serial killer back to him, setting him up for a kick to the face, impaling his spears even further. The move ended with Scorpion slamming his adversary down face first, fully driving the spear through his skull. Needles HAS to be dead now, you're probably thinking. Well, I just used Mortal Kombat logic again, what else did you expect? Anyway, Scorpion had only just started. He slashed Needles multiple times with his twin katanas, blood gushing out from all sides. Scorpion went for another slash, but Needles grabbed the blades out of his hands and breaks them before he launched bursts of flames from his hands, hitting Scorpion right in his chest and burning him badly. "You're not the only one who knows how to play with fire, toasty!" Needles yelled before he and Scorpion pretty much had a fire-blasting contest until the latter teleported away and struck Needles with a teleporting punch. Scorpion proceeded to strike Needles repeatedly until a final blow knocked him to the floor. When Needles got back up, Scorpoion teleported towards him and begans another combo with Needles on the defensive. In the middle of it, he teleported behind Needles, punching him in the groin before punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground, then stepping on his chest. Just as he did this, Needles grabbed Scorpion by his leg, got up, and proceeded to slam him into the ground repeatedly with one hand before slamming him into the ground back-first while still holding his leg. FINISH HIM! Releasing the limb, Needles pinned Scorpion down and shot more fire from his hands, concentrating on his victim's face. Scorpion screamed helplessly as the flames melted his flesh until his fiery skull was exposed to Needles' sights. Wrapping his hands around Scorpion's skull, Needles squeezed Scorpion's with as much pressure as he could muster, demolishing the entire head of Sub-Zero's rival. FATALITY! SWEET TOOTH WINS! Seemingly having ended the fight, Needles got up and kicked Scorpion's headless body away with a scary laugh. "When I saw you're roadkill, I fuckin' mean it, so don't take Sweet Tooth's words lightly!" He taunted. "I don't celebrate prematurely." Needles did a 180 faster than you could say ice cream. If this was a fighting game right now, then Scorpion's healthbar would be slowly replenishing as he approached the shocked killer without a care in the world. Needles actually took a step back, the sight of the very person who he thought he had killed now coming for him being one of the few things that ever filled him with true fear. "W-W-What the f-f-fuck?!" He gasped with terror. Scorpion only chuckled ominously. Then a very low-pitched voice rang throughout the arena, and oh boy did Needles regret this even more somehow as soon as he heard it. FINISH HIM! If Needles could say anything else, "Oh shit." would have been his last words. Scorpion threw his spear into Needles' chest and starts overheating it. He flips over the clown's head and dived into the ground, vertically wrapping the blazing chain around his newest victim. As he emerged back from the ground in front of Needles, Scorpion snapped the cooked chain like a whip, vertically bisecting the killer's body. Sweet Tooth was no more. "It gets you killed in this world." Scorpion finished. FATALITY! SCORPION WINS! Results MBStarscream: I'm definitely doing this fight over and over again if they put Sweet Tooth in Mortal Kombat 11, which they fucking better do. Hiro: Needles is without a doubt a vicious fighter, but Scorpion's wraith physiology and superior combat skills were too much for him and his savagery to overcome. MBStarscream: Yeah, there's a big difference between these two when it came to fighting prowess. Scorpion is an expert martial artist who knows what he's doing while Needles is only an out-of-control killer who just kills and kills and kills some more without any actual training in close quarters in contrast with his ninja-ier opponent. Hiro: Ninja-ier? Really? MBStarscream: Needles is no pushover, but Scorpion's dealt with a lot worse since 92, and he's got this clown outclassed everywhere in the physical department. Hiro: Being tough enough to survive multiple electric shocks from Raiden, quick enough to keep up with Sub-Zero, and strong enough to break out of Sub-Zero's ice, which can tank missiles with little harm, with sheer physical force, Scorpion has more than enough feats to overwhelm Needles, with his physique, martial arts skills, combat experience and vastly better physiology being much more than what Needles could take. MBStarscream: Needles may be too hot to handle in his own right, but Scorpion is just TOO much. Hiro: Scorpion wins. Advantages Scorpion (Winner) * More skilled and experienced fighter * Has held his own against much more dangerous opponents * Wraith physiology>>>>Peak human physicality * More durable * Faster * Stronger Polls Who would you be rooting for? Scorpion Sweet Tooth Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Duel of the Video Games Theme Category:Anti-Hero VS Villain Theme Category:Duel of the Fire Theme Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Fatal Fictions with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Living VS Undead Theme